Conventional hot water generators include one shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-25394. This is such that a cold water intake pipe and a hot water extraction pipe that communicate with multiple spiral tubes and a steam supplying pipe and a condensate discharge pipe that communicate with a shell of a corrugated spiral tube type heat exchanger are connected to the heat exchanger.